


Him & I

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [30]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Smut, jealous!nikolai because im predictable like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: “Why, your Highness,” she mused. “You don’t like sharing me?” Nikolai didn’t move, but his eyes darkened at the words. He was fighting for self-control. Zoya dared to slip closer, running a hand over his chest. She could feel every single one of his muscles clenched. “Not even in the bedroom?” This time he gripped her chin, forcing her back against the table. Zoya couldn’t help the self-sufficient smile which appeared on her lips as his fingers dug into her waist, shoving her onto the table. “You don’t think anyone could keep up with us, Nazyalensky,” he muttered, lips grazing her jawline.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> _He's out his head, I'm out my mind  
>  We got that love; the crazy kind  
> I am his, and he is mine  
> In the end, it's him and I_
> 
> _Crazy, but I love her, I could never run from her  
>  Hit it, no rubber never would let no one touch her  
> Swear we drive each other, man, she be so stubborn  
> But, what the fuck is love with no pain, no suffer?  
> Intense, this shit, it gets dense  
> She knows when I'm out of it like she could just sense_
> 
> \- Him & I, G-Eazy feat. Halsey

Zoya heard the door to the war room open behind her, not bothering to turn around. “Your Highness,” she greeted. “I was wondering when you might show up.” 

Nikolai slammed the door, already behind her, trapping her between his body and the table. “Tell me it’s not true,” he breathed into her hair, lips already so dangerously close to her ear. A shiver trickled down her spine at the movement. 

Zoya dropped her gaze. “What exactly?” She knew precisely what he was talking about, but pushing Nikolai’s buttons was far too much fun to resist the temptation. She could already feel how furious he was, just fighting for control. Nothing quite set him off like jealousy. 

He growled something, pushing her forward so suddenly that Zoya almost stumbled, barely catching herself. “Kirigin asked for your hand in marriage.” 

Zoya pressed her lips together to avoid the grin from spreading onto her lips. She dropped the file she had been holding. “So?”

“What did you tell him?” Nikolai sounded so on edge as if he might explode at any moment. His hot breath was caressing the skin of her neck. 

Zoya glanced over her shoulder, seeing the way his jaw was clenched, his expression frozen. She felt immense satisfaction at seeing this reaction. “Why do you care?” 

Nikolai snapped. He flipped her around, her back suddenly digging into the edge of the table. “What did you tell him?” he repeated, in a tone of voice Zoya had seldom heard from him before. If anywhere, only in the bedroom. 

She felt herself shivering already, steadying herself by holding onto his arm. But she wasn’t done playing this game just yet. “Why, your Highness,” she mused. “You don’t like sharing me?”  
  
Nikolai didn’t move, but his eyes darkened at the words. He was fighting for self-control. 

Zoya dared to slip closer, running a hand over his chest. She could feel every single one of his muscles clenched. “Not even in the bedroom?” 

This time he gripped her chin, forcing her back against the table. Zoya couldn’t help the self-sufficient smile which appeared on her lips as his fingers dug into her waist, shoving her onto the table. “You don’t think anyone could keep up with us, Nazyalensky,” he muttered, lips grazing her jawline. 

Zoya’s breath hitched, fingers curling up in the fabric of his shirt. Her head was spinning. She tipped her head back, allowing Nikolai access to her throat, his warm lips kissing along the skin. But the sensation barely lasted. 

Nikolai suddenly pulled back, fingers back on her chin, forcing her to face him. “What did you tell Kirigin?” 

_ Did he really think she might have said yes?  _ Zoya batted her lashes, glaring up at him. She knew which buttons to push. “That’s none of your business.” 

“Nazyalensky,” Nikolai growled, voice laced with warning. 

Zoya’s fingers played with the buttons of his shirt, but he gripped her wrist, forcing her hand away. She allowed it. For now. “Aren’t you going to make me answer?” 

Nikolai released her arm. Instead, he pulled the  _ kefta  _ from her shoulders, letting the fabric pool at her hips. “I can’t believe he even dared to ask.” His fingers ran across her now naked back, drawing her closer against him. 

Zoya exhaled sharply as his lips returned to her throat, arching her back to get closer. She was breathing heavily already, and yet she was still dressed, which meant she hadn’t managed to push Nikolai far enough. “I think Kirgin makes an excellent match”, she purred. “Rich, handsome-” She didn’t get any further. 

Nikolai kissed her with so much force that Zoya would have lost her balance if not for his grip around her waist, his tongue flicking into her mouth, silencing her. 

She grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck in response. “I thought you liked him so much,” she got out, barely catching her breath. 

Nikolai pushed her further onto the table, her back hitting the wood. “Not when he looks at you,” he growled, fingers digging into the skin of her thighs as he pulled the  _ kefta  _ from her body, settling between her legs.    
Zoya laughed. “Insecure, your Highness?” She attempted to reach for him, but Nikolai caught her, pinning her wrists down beside her head. 

His lips grazed her jaw again. “What did you tell him?” he repeated the earlier question. His kisses moved down her throat, then across her chest. 

Zoya shivered, aching for more touch. But she wasn’t ready to give in just yet. 

“Nazyalensky,” Nikolai warned, the back of his thumb tracing along the underside of her breast. “Careful.” 

It took all her self control to press her lips together and avoid making a sound, especially as Nikolai continued his way downwards, lips suddenly skimming across her stomach.  _ For Saint’s sake.  _ Zoya arched her back, desperate to get closer, but his iron grip forced her to remain still. 

“An answer,” he demanded. He kissed her lower abdomen, and Zoya felt herself going slowly insane. His hands moved to her thighs, grazing across the skin. But never going where she wanted him most. 

Zoya released a shaky breath, dropping her head back against the table. “You can’t imagine what I might have told him?” Her voice was breathless. 

“I want to hear it from you,” Nikolai muttered, and then he dropped to his knees right between her legs. 

_ In the Saint’s name.  _ Zoya’s fingers gripped the edge of the table as she felt him push one finger inside of her, and a small whimper escaped her lips despite her best efforts. Nikolai’s tongue flicked against her entrance and she was trembling under his touch. 

And yet she kept the answer to herself. Toying with Nikolai was too much fun to let the opportunity go to waste. Although her determination was wavering, as he suddenly pulled away, leaving her aching for more. “Nikolai…” 

He was grinning now, slipping a second finger inside her, but refusing to move. “An answer, my love,” he repeated. “Or I’m going to be torturing you all night.”  
  
Zoya wished that wouldn’t sound so appealing. 

She attempted to move, rubbing herself against his hand, but Nikolai pinned her against the table. Zoya felt as if her entire body was lit aflame with wanting. “ _ Nikolai _ ,” she tried again. But her voice failed her, and it had none of her usual sharpness. 

Nikolai looked only vaguely impressed, leaving a kiss against the underside of her jaw. “Give me what I want, and I’ll make this end.”

Zoya struggled against his grip, but he didn’t move. She was trapped. “What if I told Kirigin I’d accept?” she whispered, suddenly gasping as Nikolai’s fingers pushed deeper inside her, struggling to catch her breath as he moved within her. Her head was spinning. 

“Then I would need to find someone else to occupy his position,” Nikolai muttered under his breath, his eyes so dark that she had no trouble believing him. 

Zoya felt herself slipping closer to the edge, a moan escaping her as he quickened his pace. She was aware that she was going to be the one breaking first, that she was going to end up begging for another touch, but she didn’t care. Couldn’t care. 

And then Nikolai stopped. Zoya exhaled sharply, the ache between her legs almost unbearable. She was so close already. And he knew, obviously. “Don’t”, she warned, but Nikolai only smirked. 

Zoya attempted to reach for him, but he caught her and instead pinned her wrists down above her head. “Did you accept?” His lips were only inches away from her own, his breath grazing her skin. 

She was fighting for self-control, struggling to get her hands free from him. Without success, naturally. 

“You lost, Nazyalensky,” Nikolai remarked with a wicked smile. 

She always lost, in the end. But the game was too tempting to stop playing. Zoya dropped her head back against the wood, closing her eyes. “No,” she got out, voice shaking from the effort. “I told him no.” 

Nikolai shifted, adjusting her position on the table, and when he at least sunk into her, Zoya couldn’t help but cry out. She could hear him chuckle at her eagerness, lips returning to the side of her neck. “How did he take it?” 

Zoya could barely process the words. “He’ll live through it,” she gasped, moaning as Nikolai rolled his hips against her own. He had at last released her arms from his grip and so she clung to his shoulders instead, dragging her nails across the skin of his back. If he could leave marks, so could she. 

“Did you give him a reason?” Nikolai breathed against her skin, kissing the shell of her ear.

His hand slipped back between her legs and Zoya fell apart around him, a small cry escaping her as she came. Her entire body was trembling as she fell back against the table, struggling to keep breathing. She weakly shook her head as a reply, keeping her eyes close. She didn’t trust herself to do anything else just yet. 

Nikolai left the lightest of kisses on her lips, then pulled away. “I suppose I can let him live, then,” he remarked, equally out of breath as Zoya. 

She slowly opened her eyes, glancing up at him. “He was drunk out of his mind, you know. He didn’t really mean it.” Or so she liked to tell herself. 

Nikolai’s gaze darkened as he slipped back into his shirt. “Kirigin has been fancying you for quite a while.”  
  
_ Like she hadn’t noticed.  _ Zoya struggled to sit up, the aftershock of the orgasm still rattling through her body. 

Nikolai seemed to notice since he picked her  _ kefta  _ up and tossed it to her with a playful grin.  _ Always so helpful. _

Zoya glared at him, slipping from the table, her legs barely supporting her as she pulled the silk back over her head. She smoothed out her hair with her fingers, although that probably couldn’t save anything. 

But there were still unspoken words left between them. Zoya sank back against the table, crossing her arms. “You didn’t seriously think I would consider such an offer.” Her voice had finally stopped shaking. 

Nikolai raised his head, closing the last button on his shirt. He was buying time. “Why wouldn’t you?” he said eventually. “He’s rich, handsome…”  
  
Those were her own words. But she had only said them to goad him. Zoya had long learned that those things didn’t matter. “I’m not interested in Kirigin,” she said instead. 

A small smile played around Nikolai’s lips and then he was in front of her, lifting her chin. His finger brushed along the line of her jaw. “I wouldn’t  _ ever  _ share you, Nazyalensky.” 

His gaze was so intense that Zoya actually shivered. But she didn’t manage to turn away. 

“You’re mine,” Nikolai added, placing a light kiss on her lips. “Remember that.”   
  
Like she could ever forget. 


End file.
